


Каждый доллар

by Angiras, raccoonmoon



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sexual Roleplay, Top Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiras/pseuds/Angiras, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoonmoon/pseuds/raccoonmoon
Summary: Ролевые игры. Стив - злой клиент, Баки - проститутка.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 154





	Каждый доллар

Стив вышел из супермаркета. В его руках пакеты с покупками. Ничего интересного: стиральный порошок с кондиционером, освежитель воздуха, таблетки для посудомоечной машины, салфетки. Будь ты хоть трижды супергерой, но никто за тебя не купит ни шампунь, ни дезодорант для обуви. Вот и Стиву некуда было деваться от повседневной рутины. Он пересчитал упаковки с губками и поправил непристойно торчащий из мешка ершик. Кое-как пристроив все пакеты на одну руку, он проверил чек. Он давно не нуждался в деньгах, но привычка, вбитая годами ворчания Баки, давала себе знать. Отруби кассир пробил без скидки, хотя Стив и брал их по акции три пачки по цене двух. Но меньше всего Стиву хотелось возвращаться и качать права из-за лишнего доллара, что он мог бы спустить на лишнюю упаковку ватных палочек. Стив запихнул чек в задний карман, надеясь, что тот честно потеряется по дороге домой, и ступил на парковку. 

На этом рутина закончилась. 

Он сразу заметил знакомую фигуру у пустующей стойки для велосипедов. Баки присел на один из них, чужой, разумеется и курил, хотя знак на стене ясно указывал, что делать это нельзя. Баки курил и скользил пустым взглядом по парковке. Он был здесь и не здесь, притягивал и давал понять, что ни в ком не нуждается одновременно. Стив удобней перехватил пакеты с барахлом. Игра началась, и Стив определенно был в игре. 

Баки и раньше был не самым стеснительным парнем, ну в этих самых делах. Все, чем они нагрешили, как они нагрешили, было полностью на его совести. Но теперь, в новом веке, его будто сорвало окончательно. Его фантазии становились смелее, распутней, бесстыдней, с некоторым привкусом, Стив был вынужден признать это, саморазрушения. Будто все телесное утратило свою неприкосновенность. Будто теперь можно все. 

Иногда Стива пугала эта сторона Баки, но он принимал ее, пока – после – Баки засыпал в его руках со счастливой улыбкой. И, что уж скрывать, у Стива привстало от одной мысли о предстоящем сексе. 

– Скучаешь, красавчик? – небрежно бросил Стив, поравнявшись с Баки. 

Баки смотрел сквозь него, на него, внутрь него. Равнодушно, оценивающе, ехидно. На парковке пусто. Стив одет в растянутую футболку и протертые джинсы с пятном краски, которое так и не отстиралось после ремонта в их доме. Его сердце медленно, медленно затапливает тьма, полная вздохов, всхлипов, шлепков кожи о кожу. 

Баки доволен тем, что увидел. Ему нравится то, что он видит, ему нравится Стив, ему нравится, как тот с полувзгляда подхватил его игру, хотя умрет, но не покажет этого. Баки прекрасно умеет притворяться. Так хорошо, что иногда и Стив сомневается, помнит ли Баки, что это притворство, или растворился в нем целиком. 

– Три или пять, – сказал Баки, и вернулся к своему занятию – курить, смотреть куда-то вдаль, туда, где лучше, чем здесь. Где нет ни машин, ни чисел, ни клубов табачного дыма, ни Баки, ни Стива. 

– Что? – переспросил Стив. 

– Три доллара за минет, пять – за дрочку, – ответил Баки, неохотно раскрывая рот, отвечая на вопрос, ведь за это ему не платили. 

У Стива мгновенно вспотели ладони. Все, и эта парковка, и эти пакеты с покупками, обретало иной смысл. Он больше не был сам собой, он офисный служащий. Он заскочил в магазин и собирался вернуться домой к семи, но увидел кое-что очень, очень интересное, и решил расслабиться после трудного дня. Возможно, решил. 

– Пять баксов? – Стив вскинул бровь. – Ты или очень хорошо дрочишь или очень плохо сосешь. 

Баки приоткрыл рот, и Стив практически уже слышал тихое, вальяжное «я отлично сосу», но тот не проронил и слова. Он молча вытащил из кармана руку, стянул до середины перчатку, демонстрируя блестящую металлическую ладонь. 

– Вряд ли ты когда-нибудь забудешь эту дрочку, – хмыкнул Баки, наслаждаясь произведенным впечатлением. Глупо, но он производил неизгладимое впечатление на Стива, когда рисовался, с тех пор, как они познакомились. А когда Стив узнал, что он – единственный, на кого Баки хочет производить неизгладимое впечатление, начал вестись на это вдвойне. 

– И все же, я не понимаю из чего складывается эта цена, – возразил Стив. – Получается, что сам ты ничего делать и не будешь. Только рука. 

– Без меня рука немного бесполезна, – пожал плечами Баки. 

– Я думаю, тебе просто нужны деньги, – решил Стив. – Поэтому ты и придумал про пять баксов за дрочку. 

– Мужик, ну ты и нудный, – протянул Баки, почти выпадая из образа. Он уже не казался скучающим и томным, и походил не на жреца любви, а на себя самого, когда наступил на тарелку с бутербродом, которую ставил на пол Стив, когда читал лежа на диване. – Ты что, из тех, кто пишет жалобы в магазинах? 

Стив почувствовал как краснеет. Он и правда был из тех, кто писал жалобы. Точнее стал таким, когда вместе с Баки они пришли в ресторан, и выяснилось, что вес их стейка на 60 грамм выше заявленного. Баки был уверен, что это часть схемы отмывания денег Гидры, хотя и затруднился объяснить ее суть. Он уже собирался вызвать штурмовой отряд ЩИТа, но неожиданно согласился на то, что Стив просто напишет жалобу менеджеру и оставит побольше чаевых. Так что, Стив был очень плохим клиентом, и Баки предстояло прочувствовать это на себе. 

– Просто хочу знать, за что плачу такие деньжищи, – отозвался Стив. 

– Пока ты ничего не заплатил, – возразил Баки. – Так что, плати, или не мешай работать, если ничего не заинтересовало. 

– Заинтересовало, – признался Стив и медленно поставил мешки с покупками на землю. – Получишь 7 долларов, если спустишь свои модные штаны и …

– Никакого анала, – быстро проговорил Баки, и Стив твёрдо решил, что трахнет не позднее, чем через полчаса. – Только минет или дрочка. И если захочешь поцеловать или потрогать, то придется доплатить, – добавил он. 

– Восемь. 

– Я не собираюсь трахаться на парковке.

– Что ты, – усмехнулся Стив. – Я могу себе позволить привести парня в достойное его место. Где-то здесь наверняка есть мотель с почасовой оплатой. 

– ... ни где-либо еще, – отрезал Баки. 

– Восемь долларов – это много. Тебе ведь нужны деньги. 

– Я не даю в задницу, – высокомерно бросил Баки. – Это не обсуждается. 

– Не даёшь … по работе или не даёшь вообще? – спросил Стив. Баки не ответил, лишь опустил глаза и скрестил руки на груди, как бы защищаясь от нежелательных вопросов, – Ох, приятель, серьёзно? Никогда? Ни разу?

– Так ты выбрал? Или я поищу других клиентов. 

– Выбрал, – согласился Стив. – Я выбрал тебя. Всего. Со всем, что ты предлагаешь, а особенно не предлагаешь клиентам. 

Стив сделал шаг вперед, ухватив Баки за задницу, подтянул к себе. 

– Эй, полегче, я же сказал… 

– Пятьдесят долларов, – тихо проговорил Стив. Баки едва уловимо вздохнул, его зрачки расширились, – Пятьдесят. Слышал что-нибудь сексуальней этого? 

– Я не продаюсь, – выдохнул Баки, но Стив понял, что он готов сдаться. 

– Да, я смотрю, клиенты к тебе в очередь не выстраиваются, – сказал Стив. – Сколько тебе придется здесь стоять, чтобы заработать полтинник? Скольким отсосать? 

– Мне очень нужны деньги, – признался Баки. – Я не продаюсь, но они мне очень нужны. 

Он поднял глаза и так жалобно посмотрел на Стива, что ему захотелось накинуть на Баки куртку, схватить в охапку и до хрипоты обещать, что его никто и никогда больше не обидит. А еще ему хотелось развернуть его, нагнуть над стойкой для велосипедов и прямо здесь показать, что в полтиннике ему придется отработать каждый цент. 

– Вот и хорошо, – ласково проговорил Стив. Он погладил Баки по щеке, наслаждаясь тем, как Баки делает вид, что тянется к прикосновению, изображает самую порочную улыбку, на которую способен. Его рот приоткрылся, и Баки потянулся своими губами к его губам. Стив остановил его и залюбовался смесью возбуждения и разочарования в его глазах. 

– Не волнуйся, никаких поцелуев, – хмыкнул Стив. – Я не целую шлюх. 

***

Они чудом добрались до дома. Баки сидел расслабленный, и с максимально независимым видом, но Стив видел, как он нетерпеливо ерзает в кресле, как раскраснелся его рот. На каждом светофоре Стив ждал, что Баки не удержится, наклонится и возьмет его в рот. Не то, чтобы такого никогда не было. Не то, чтобы Баки не умел сделать так, чтобы Стив спустил в тот же миг, как загорится зеленый свет. Стив и сам был на волосок от того, чтобы выкрутить руль, припарковаться на обочине, затащить Баки к себе на колени и трахать под вой автомобильного сигнала. Не то, чтобы его и раньше не забирали в полицейский участок за нарушение общественного порядка. Только теперь копам не придётся сначала показывать его врачу. Да и полицейским очень нравилось укорять Капитана Америку за неподобающее поведение. Стив был не против, если в итоге удовольствие получат не только они с Баки. 

Стив открыл дверь и жестом пригласил войти. Баки сделал несколько шагов и застыл, будто это правда был чужой дом, и вовсе не он вчера ходил ругаться с управляющей из-за того, что на домофоне снова начали заедать кнопки. Он даже рекалибровал пластины на железной руке, что сам считал неприличным делать на людях, за исключением боя или секса. Правда дама заявила, что теперь поняла, кто их ломает и пообещала, что включит ремонт в их счет. Но Стив все равно обнял и поцеловал Баки, восхищаясь, какой тот рачительный хозяин. 

– Как тебя зовут? – спросил Стив, сбрасывая куртку. 

– Джимми, – услышал он в ответ. Баки не слишком заморачивался на счет фальшивых имен. Возможно, из-за того, что в его жизни было слишком много, или потому что его собственное предполагало море производных. Стив всегда был только Стивом, в крайнем случае, Стивеном, если кто-то был им недоволен. 

– Это твой псевдоним для клиентов? Мне не нравится, – поморщился Стив, и Баки недовольно поджал губы. Он терпеть не мог свое первое имя, но раздражался, если кто-то пытался присоединиться к нему в его ненависти. Стив решил, что немного раздразнить его пойдёт на пользу игре. – Звучит как-то дешево. 

– А что ты хотел? Эксклюзив? Я работаю на улице, – мрачно возразил Баки. 

– «Я работаю на улице, сэр», – произнёс Стив с нажимом. Баки вскинул подбородок и в его глазах вновь засиял огонь страсти. – И да, я рассчитывал на эксклюзив. На то, что другие получить не смогли. 

– Простите, сэр. 

– Так как тебя зовут? 

– Как захотите, сэр. 

– Я хочу по-настоящему. Раз уж ты сегодня будешь по-настоящему в первый раз, – ответил Стив. 

Баки отчаянно замотал головой и стиснул зубы. 

– Ну посмотрим, – Стив сделал вид, что задумался. – Фрэнк? Кейн? Дон? … Баки? 

Плотно сжатые губы дрогнули, и Стив мысленно вскинул руку в победном жесте. Это тоже было игрой, только для одного Стива, в которую он играл каждый день, каждый час, с тех пор, как Баки снова был с ним. Стив говорил его имя и Баки откликался, взглядом, легким движением навстречу, вспышкой радости в глазах. Совсем не так, как в тот раз, когда Зимний Солдат ответил лишь холодным недоумением. С тех пор Стив играл в эту игру, и, черт возьми, каждый раз выигрывал. 

– Значит, Баки, – мягко проговорил он. – Не хочешь чего-нибудь выпить, Баки? 

Стив направился к шкафу и извлек оттуда открытую бутылку виски. 

– Я не пить сюда пришёл, – проворчал Баки, нетерпеливо переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Стив бросил на него сердитый взгляд и Баки добавил чуть более вежливо, – сэр. 

Конечно. Сегодня он мальчик по вызову. Его время – деньги. Как бы много Стив ему не предложил, он все равно думает, что мог бы заработать еще немного. 

Стив налил два полных стакана и протянул один Баки. Это был какой-то очень дорогой и очень хороший виски для особых моментов. Тони, по случаю, прислал им пару бутылок. Случай был особый – во время очередного аудита на балансе Старк Индастриз обнаружился небольшой заводик, производящий крепкий алкоголь. Предполагалось, что виски предназначен только для гостей, которых хочется побаловать. Проблема в том, что у них не бывает гостей, которым бы Старк не послал таких же бутылок. И баловать Стив хотел только Баки. 

Баки коснулся губами края стакана и выжидательно уставился на Стива. 

– Пойдем, – сжалился тот над ним, и хозяйски обняв за плечи повел в спальню. 

– Думал, будет мотель, – сказал Баки, присаживаясь на край кровати. 

– Решил, что этот случай особенный, – ухмыльнулся Стив. Он гладил Баки по спине и как раз подобрался к крестцу. Он потер большим пальцем впадину, где начинались ягодицы, и Баки задрожал так, что несколько капель виски выплеснулось из стакана. Стив готов был спорить на что угодно, что на теле Баки не осталось ни одного места, куда он не добрался не то, что руками – губами и языком, но такие поглаживания через одежду всегда действовали на Баки безотказно, и Стив беззастенчиво этим пользовался. 

– Твоя миссис будет недовольна, – хмыкнул Баки. 

В их доме не было фотографий, но сейчас Стиву хотелось, чтобы была хоть одна, чтобы можно было демонстративно положить изображением вниз. 

Он снова вальяжно приобнял Баки и притянул ближе к себе. 

– А теперь расскажи мне, почему ты такой особенный, – прошептал Стив, коснувшись приоткрытыми губами его уха, пробираясь рукой под футболку к теплому животу. Баки вздохнул и Стив коснулся кончиком языка его кожи. – Почему ты впервые только сейчас? 

– Очень нужны деньги, сэр, – проговорил Баки, одновременно прижимаясь к Стиву и будто отталкивая его от себя. Один бог знает, как у него это выходило. 

– Я купил тебя, целиком, на эту ночь, – напомнил Стив. Его прикосновения стали грубее. Он провел пальцами по животу, и будь он зверем, будь у него когти, он мог бы пропороть его насквозь. 

– Очень нужны, – повторил Баки. 

Так дело не пойдет. Баки уперся или, может быть, он просто собирался потрахаться и не выдумывать закрученной интриги. Но Стив был заинтригован, а еще хотел, чтобы Баки расстарался для него. Толку затевать ролевые игры, если к ним не прилагается хорошей истории. Ему это казалось бездушным. А заниматься сексом без души Стив не любил.   
Впрочем, Стив знал безотказный способ развязать Баки язык. Стив обхватил его руку, держащую стакан, и поднес к его рту. Стекло неприятно стукнуло по зубам, Баки охнул, но его губы послушно разомкнулись. 

– Пей, – велел Стив, медленно наклоняя стакан, вливая виски в рот, глоток за глотком. 

Баки сбился, виски потек по его щекам, но Стив не отнимал руки до тех пор, пока стакан не опустел. Баки завертел головой, отфыркиваясь и отряхиваясь, но Стив не дал ему опомнится и, прихватив за волосы на загривке, заставил выпить и свою порцию виски тоже. Глядя на его мокрое, недовольное лицо, встрепанные волосы, Стив чувствовал, что его желание тоже хлещет через край, не хуже виски, и он едва удержался, чтобы не сжать собственный член. Нельзя. Нельзя показывать Баки, что он хочет его сейчас сильнее, чем наоборот. Кто меньше возбужден, тот и хозяин положения. Сегодня Стив хотел быть хозяином Баки. 

– Так что же, расскажешь, почему до сих пор тебя никто не распечатал? – проговорил Стив. 

Он задрал край футболки Баки, обтирая его же лицо, не упустив возможности полюбоваться и собственнически пробежать пальцами по напряженному животу. Еще немного, и он навалится сверху, прижмется своим животом, чувствуя как он поджимается, как сокращаются мышцы, как часто Баки дышит, когда Стив внутри. 

– Я думал …, – промямлил Баки. Он позволил стянуть с себя промокшую футболку и на удивление легко позволил прижать к себе.

Стив любил его подвыпившего. Даже до того, как их любовь нашла выход, Баки после пары пропущенных стаканов лез обниматься, а то и целовать Стива. Что уж говорить о том, что было потом? Дай Баки волю, он бы не вылезал из-под него целый день, или пока не протрезвел бы, напрашиваясь на новые и новые ласки. На новый и новый секс. Теперь алкоголь не действовал, но то ли два полных стакана залпом все-таки имели какой-то эффект, то ли Стив соскучился по небрежным и послушным поцелуям, но ему казалось, будто глаза Баки чуть помутнели, а в голосе послышалась пьяная ленца. 

– Я думал, может он захочет однажды…, – медленно продолжал Баки. 

– Кто? – подтолкнул его Стив

– Мой друг… я бы разрешил ему… только ему… хотел быть чистым для него…

– Оу, плохие новости, красавчик. Ты сосешь у парней с трассы. Твоя невинность потеряна сотню членов тому назад, – едко заметил Стив и рассмеялся, глядя как Баки попытался вывернуться, когда он грубо провел большим пальцем по его мокрым и раскрасневшимся от алкоголя губам. – Так что посмотрим, за что ты просишь целых три доллара.   
Он снова ухватил Баки за загривок, наклоняя к собственному паху, а другой рукой быстро расстегнул ширинку и приспустил белье. 

Баки не сопротивлялся, не ворчал, не проявлял недовольства. Напротив, он послушно открыл рот, и – Баки есть Баки – легонько коснувшись кончиком языка головки члена, принял его до конца. Стив чуть не застонал, когда его губы плотно сжались у самого корня. На мгновение он поднял полные азартного распутства глаза на Стива, встретившись с ним взглядом. И Стив чуть не вскрикнул еще раз, когда Баки быстро-быстро задвигал головой, то насаживаясь, то почти полностью выпуская член изо рта.

Стив не продержался бы долго. Он давно был на взводе, а Баки был очень хорош, когда речь заходила о минете. Что же. Теперь у него было сколько угодно времени совершенствовать свои навыки. Стив никогда и ни в чем не отказывал Баки, и если член во рту было тем, что делает его счастливым, то ни к чему и начинать. Так что Баки точно знал и как медленно сводить его с ума, подводя к самому краю, но не давая кончить, и как заставить его спустить в считанные секунды. Сейчас он торопился. Ведь он был шлюхой. А что нужно шлюхе? Чтобы клиент быстрее кончил, отдал деньги и отвалил к чертовой матери. 

– Притормози-ка, – велел Стив.

Ему пришлось снова схватить его за волосы и снимать с собственного члена, потому что вместо того, чтобы послушаться, Баки задвигался еще быстрее, намереваясь в последние секунды вырвать у Стива оргазм. Нет уж. Стив с удовольствием наблюдал как Баки растерянно хлопает глазами, как между его ртом и членом натягивается блестящая нитка слюны. 

– Нам некуда торопиться, Баки. Я же купил тебя на всю ночь, – почти нежно проговорил Стив, небрежно обтирая его рот тыльной стороной ладони. – Начни сначала, как следует. Как бы ты отсасывал своему другу. 

– Да, сэр, – отозвался Баки. 

Его голос звучал чуть обижено – ведь его коварный замысел был раскрыт. Но он уселся в ногах Стива поудобней, обстоятельно облизал губы и сдул челку с лица, прекрасно сознавая, каким непристойным и притягательным выглядит в это время. Стянув с левой руки перчатку, он перехватил член под корнем и взял в рот головку. То что надо – прохладный металл на горячем возбужденном члене. Стив запрокинул голову и погладил Баки по волосам. Шлюхе не нужно было поощрение, но и Стив, как они договорились, мог делать с ним все, что пожелает. Он желал погладить его. 

Стива всегда завораживала железная рука. То, как она легко пробивает самый толстый слой преграды и сгибает арматуру, а потом, утром или ночью, сжимается на его члене – жестко, крепко, на грани, но всегда безопасно – Баки контролировал руку идеально. 

Баки снова лизнул кончик головки, собирая на языке остатки смазки, и, посасывая, начал водить рукой-вверх вниз. Его рот медленно скользили по головке, рука – по стволу члена. Мягкие губы и твердый металл. Тихие влажные звуки и жужжание реколибрующихся пластин. 

Не прекращая поглаживать Стива, Баки оторвался на него и поднял глаза. 

– Я все правильно делаю? – спросил он, склонив голову набок. Еще одна уловка, чтобы ускорить процесс, так и не поработав как следует. 

– Не отвлекайся, – строго сказал Стив, бесцеремонно возвращая член в такой желанный, так заманчиво раскрасневшийся рот. 

Баки провел языком под головкой, по ней, потрогал кончиком отверстие уретры, будто примериваясь, не сможет ли он проникнуть внутрь. Он небрежно открыл рот пошире, собираясь вобрать Стива половчее, и, будто случайно упустил тонкую струйку слюны. Стив задрожал, чувствуя как теплые капли стекают вниз, по стволу. Не успели они коснуться железных пальцев, как Баки опустил голову вниз, принимая Стива внутрь поглубже. Не успели мягкие губы встретиться с твёрдым металлом, как Стив, с тихим стоном, спустил ему в рот. 

Он удерживал Баки на себе какое-то время, добирая остатки оргазма, наслаждаясь покорным ожиданием Баки, стоящего на коленях с раскрытым ртом. Но стоило чуть ослабить хватку, как тот вывернулся из-под руки и припал вниз, на руку, намереваясь сплюнуть. Но Стив, хоть его и неплохо развезло после первого раза, оказался быстрее. 

– Ты что такое придумал, – усмехнулся он, подхватывая Баки под подбородок и зажимая рот. Баки на пробу помотал головой, но Стив держал крепко. – Все до капли, Баки. 

Тот протестующе замычал, даже уцепился за локоть в слабой попытке отвести руку и освободиться, но Стив не отпускал его, пока не увидел, как поднимается и опускается его кадык. Пока не убедился, что Баки не проглотил все, что Стив спустил в него. 

– А ты неплох, – признал Стив, отпустив его наконец. Баки опустился на задницу и начал демонстративно тщательно вытирать рукавом перепачканный в слюне и сперме рот. – Лучше восемь долларов и не потратить. Твой друг сам не знает от чего отказывается. 

Стив и сам не знал, зачем прицепился к этой придумке с другом. Но воображаемая конкуренция и победа в ней как-то даже раззадоривала его.

– Он не отказывается, – пробурчал Баки. – Просто он не такой… не для меня… Мы так давно знакомы, но Стиви даже не смотрит в мою сторону. 

Стив почувствовал укол грусти. Они и правда ходили друг вокруг друга слишком долго. Только уже на войне, в их первый вечер вместе, когда они вернулись из бара, Стив наконец отважился на первый шаг. Баки был немного пьян и взвинчен. Стоило им переступить порог комнаты Стива, как тот разразился длинной нервной тирадой, состоящей лишь из фраз «ну и пусть, Стиви», «к черту» и «мне плевать». Стиву пришлось собрать в кулак все свое мужество, весь боевой запал от первой победы в сражении, все самые несбыточные мечты, чтобы заставить его замолчать поцелуем. И получить поцелуй в ответ. 

– Но ты не говорил ему о том, чего хочешь? – спросил его Стив. 

Баки покачал головой. 

– Зачем ему знать? Он все равно откажет мне. 

– Но ты не можешь этого знать, – возразил Стив. Он не удержался и погладил Баки по щеке. – Сложно жить рядом и не захотеть такого как ты. 

– Правда? – вспыхнул Баки. – Вы думаете, нужно поговорить с ним? 

– Конечно! – закивал Стив. 

– Да…, – решил Баки. – Вы правы! Да! Я все расскажу ему завтра. Нет! Прямо сейчас! – воскликнул он, вскакивая на ноги. 

Он развернулся к выходу, но Стив поймал его за руку. 

– Нет, Баки. Сейчас ты ляжешь на кровать и раздвинешь ноги. Уверен, вы с твоим Стиви найдёте общий язык. Вот только ты ему не достанешься. Первым тебя трахну я. 

– Но как же! Стиви ждёт, – Баки изумленно распахнул глаза. Но они жадно блестели, язык быстро скользнул по губам, собирая остатки вкуса. Он бы не ушел – и не дал бы уйти Стиву – даже обрушься на город метеоритный дождь. 

– Мы заключили сделку, Баки, – напомнил Стив. – Если ты разорвешь ее, то не получишь ни цента. Будет обидно, если окажется, что ты сделал такой хороший минет незнакомцу совершенно бесплатно. 

– Мне очень нужны деньги, – взмолился Баки, послушно следуя за Стивом к кровати. 

– Эй, не грусти, – покровительски проговорил Стив. Он положил ему ладонь на плечо и заставил присесть на край. – Твой Стиви все еще сможет поцеловать тебя первым. Если, конечно, захочет после всех членов, которые ты отсосал. 

Баки густо покраснел, хотя его лицо и так было розовым из-за нарастающего возбуждения. Он поспешил перевернуться на живот и раздвинул ноги, как и было велено. 

Стив в очередной раз восхитился его покорности, его доверию. Тем, как много власти над собой мог дать ему этот человек. Ему. Только ему одному. 

– На спину, Баки, – велел Стив. – Хочу видеть твое лицо, когда ты попробуешь настоящий американский член. Наверняка, у твоего Стиви и попрыгать-то не на чем. 

Вообще-то член был единственной частью тела, которая после сыворотки не претерпела никаких изменений. Несмотря на то, что они долго прожили в одной крохотной комнате, Стив сделал все, чтобы Баки никогда не увидел его без одежды. Иногда, когда Баки был в игривом настроении, то допытывался, каким он был внизу до сыворотки. Стив не поддавался, сам не зная почему. Он был скромным, стыдливым человеком, когда речь шла о сексе. И Стиву хотелось оставить прошлое в прошлом. Сыворотка сделала его бесстыжим. Или, может быть, его сделал таким Баки. Баки и его бесстыжий рот. 

Баки послушно перевернулся и, после короткого шлепка по бедру, приподнял таз, позволив стянуть с себя штаны. Стив широко, с нажимом провел ладонями по его бедрам, внутри и снаружи, будто осматривая, проверяя территорию, в которую ему предстоит бесцеремонно вторгнуться. 

– Знаешь, что во всем этом самое хорошее, – спросил Стив, разглядывая Баки, откинувшегося назад, часто дышащего и растрепанного после того, как Стив столько раз хватал его за волосы. Он тихо, обреченно застонал, давая понять, что не видит в этом ничего хорошего, – Когда ты ляжешь со своим Стиви, ты будешь думать обо мне. Теперь, Баки, с кем бы ты ни лег, ты всегда будешь думать обо мне, – торжественно объявил Стив, стянул с Баки белье и растолкал его ноги, чтобы когда он надумает наконец его трахнуть, все было готово для него. 

Оставшись без одежды, Баки снова застонал и едва заметно выгнулся, демонстрируя свое потрясающее тело. Он протянул руку, чтобы то ли прикрыть ею член от глаз Стива, то ли желая схватиться за него. Стив оттолкнул его ладонь. Но Баки не сдавался. Стоило Стиву отбросить одну руку, как тот накрыл член другой. И чтобы заставить раскрыться, пришлось применить силу и даже прикрикнуть: 

– Руки убрал, я сказал! – Баки коротко всхлипнул и, наконец, сдавшись опустил их вниз. – Посмотрим, что ты так прячешь. Ого! – воскликнул Стив. 

Он с удовольствием смотрел на красный, влажно поблескивающий член. В сотый, в тысячный раз – будто в первый. Баки был очень возбужден, у него стояло с тех пор, как они пришли в квартиру и Стив заявил на него свои права, или может быть с самой парковки. Член лежал на животе, сочась смазкой, и будто сам просился в руку. Стив едва удерживался от того, чтобы не сжать его в руке, избавив Баки от томления. Но опасался, что тот сразу же кончит – в отличие от Стива, он все еще не получил разрядки. Стив проверил это, избавляя его от белья. 

– Тебе это нравится, – ухмыльнулся Стив. Он с наслаждением запустил обе руки в волосы в паху Баки, пропуская их между пальцами, поднялся выше, к животу, поглаживая его, нарочито не касаясь члена. – Ты завелся сильнее, чем я. 

Баки закусил губы так сильно, что Стив боялся увидеть как на них выступают капельки крови. Он отвернулся, зажмурил глаза, пряча стыд и смущение. Но слов было не нужно, член выдавал его с головой. Стив видел, как он напряжен, чувствовал, как горячо тело Баки, как едва уловимо откликается на каждое прикосновение. Стив больше не мог терпеть, он приспустил штаны и лег на него, сгорая от желания овладеть Баки до конца. 

Он накрыл его собой, вдавил в кровать разгоряченное, ждущее тело. Баки так и не взглянул на него, но задрожал и вскинул бедра, стоило его члену оказаться зажатым между их животами. 

– Ты все это спланировал, верно? – жарко зашептал Стив ему на ухо. – Хотел, чтобы тебя выебали, а ты вроде бы и не виноват? Только и ждал клиента, который тебя уломает, чтобы раздвинуть перед ним ноги? 

Баки покраснел еще сильнее, замотал головой, задвигался, отчаянно, мучительно притираясь к животу Стива. 

– Нет, сэр, нет! Не нравится, – заскулил он. – Просто очень нужны деньги. 

– А это что? – ухмыльнулся Стив, просунув руку и крепко сжав член Баки. – Это что? Ты не шлюха. Ты самая настоящая блядь, Баки. Что бы сказал твой Стиви, если бы узнал, как сильно ты хочешь на член? Что тебе плевать, кому давать, лишь бы дать? 

Баки стиснул зубы, но тихий, умоляющий стон против воли вырвался из-под плотно сомкнутых губ.

– Пожалуйста, сэр! Мне просто нужны деньги для Стиви… Я только ради него…

– Шшш, не волнуйся, Баки, – снова зашептал Стив. – Сейчас ты получишь то, ради чего пришел, все получишь, о чем так просил…

Под всхлипы и стоны он ухватил Баки за ягодицу, отводя ее чуть в сторону, пристраиваясь к дырке. Внутри было горячо и влажно. Член легко преодолел кольцо мышц, и скользнул туда, в самую глубину, как нравилось Стиву, как нравилось им обоим. Они уже занимались любовью этим утром, как только проснулись, и у двери, прежде чем пойти в магазин. И еще раз на парковке перед тем, как Стив ушел за покупками. Удивительно, что из Баки не текло до сих пор, с учетом того, что заскочить в душ он так и не удосужился. 

– Просто очень нужны деньги, – бормотал Баки. 

Язык заплетался, будто у пьяного, и Стив едва разбирал слова. Баки вертел головой, на его лице отражались мука и печаль одновременно. Он то хватался за плечи Стива, оставляя хорошие синяки, которые сойдут не раньше, чем через час или даже два, то опускал руки, перебирая ткань простыни. Но его бедра двигались навстречу, выдавая истинные желания. 

– Хотел меня обмануть? – воскликнул Стив, и Баки только вздохнул, не понимая к чему он ведёт. – Вот так ты берег себя для Стиви?

– Что? – удивился Баки. 

– В тебе мокро как в джунглях! Сколько человек тебя сегодня трахнуло?

– Нет! Я первый раз, – воскликнул Баки. 

Стив задвигался в нем быстрее и резче. Полностью разоблачая его ложь, послышались влажные хлюпающие звуки от смазки и спермы. Стив чувствовал, как сокращаются мышцы, предвещая скорый финал. 

– Не зажимайся, не поможет, – прохрипел Стив. – За девственника не сойдешь – в тебя кулак можно вставить, ты и не заметишь. 

– Клянусь, сэр, я только с вами… 

Стив рассмеялся, насколько вообще мог смеяться, дорвавшись до Баки, втрахивая его в диван, наслаждаясь его телом, его красотой, его способностью отдаваться игре без остатка. Его готовностью отдаваться ему снова и снова. Стив положил руки ему на шею и надавил. Не так, чтобы было больно или перекрыть дыхание. Только чтобы Баки чувствовал его силу и власть. 

– Наказать бы тебя за это, – продолжал Стив. – Выставить за дверь без одежды. Сколько раз с тобой захотят позабавиться, пока ты доберешься до дома раздетым? Готов поспорить, тебе это понравится. 

– Пожалуйста, сэр, – снова запричитал Баки. – Очень нужны были деньги, простите, дотрахайте меня, сэр, пожалуйста! Спасибо, спасибо, что трахаете меня, – застонал Баки.

Он схватил Стива за плечи, обвил его ногами, притягивая к себе так близко, как только можно. Его задница в бешеном темпе задвигалась на члене Стива, потакая трахать зло и грубо, как если бы Баки правда был шлюхой, обманувшей его ради пары лишних долларов. 

– Спасибо, сэр. Спасибо, что трахаете меня. Вам же нравится, как я даю вам? Вы же все равно мне заплатите? – не утихал Баки, и Стив почувствовал как кончает сам и как теплые капли с члена Баки текут ему на живот. 

Больше всего ему хотелось упасть на плечо Баки, гладить и целовать его, пока не спадет оргазм. Но роль должна была быть отыграна до конца. Он приподнялся повыше, достав из кармана бумажник. Он трахал и трахал его, кончал и кончал в него, отсчитывая и кидая ему на грудь пяти- и десятидолларовые купюры. Баки вскрикивал, каждый раз, когда Стив вбивался в него и каждый раз, как представлялась возможность схватить и сжать в кулаке новую купюру. Его глаза блестели больным, жадным блеском.

– Ты блядь и лгун, – проговорил Стив. – Но ты и правда хорошо постарался. 

Его стояк наконец опал, но все же оставалась еще одна вещь, которую ему хотелось сделать. Он достал из бумажника еще две долларовые бумажки. Оценивающе окинул Баки взглядом и одну – сунул назад, а другую, смяв, кинул ему на грудь.

– Это тебе на жвачку, – сказал он и пояснил, глядя на недоуменно поднятые брови Баки, – решил, что не дам этому Стиви поцеловать тебя первым. 

Он наклонился и коснулся губами его губ. Стив вложил в поцелуй все – любовь к Баки, ревность к выдуманному Стиви, к себе самому, который заставил ждать так долго, не давал всей любви и заботы, которой заслуживал Баки, и ненависть ко всем тем людям, которые могли пользоваться Баки раньше. Ко всем, кто причинял ему боль, мучал его, издевался десятки лет, пока жестокая судьба не смилостивилась и не свела их снова на том мосту. Он целовал Баки долго, яростно и нежно, зло и трепетно. Целовал до тех пор, пока не почувствовал, что Баки смеётся ему в рот. 

– Видел бы ты себя, когда изображаешь мудака. Так забавно выглядишь, – веселился Баки. И быстро добавил, – Это хорошо. Ведь ты не мудак. 

Он немного подвинулся, чтобы Стив мог лечь рядом с ним. После секса Баки вечно клонило в сон, и, если было время, он никогда не упускал случая вздремнуть. 

Вот только Стиву наоборот, хотелось немного поболтать и подурачиться, пока Баки совсем не сморило.

Стив подтянул одеяло и укрыл их обоих, подоткнув сперва край под ноги Баки и ему под бок. Баки должно быть тепло и уютно в их постели. Стив обнял его, поглаживая по спине и плечам, легонько касаясь поцелуями его уха, щеки, носа, прикрытых глаз. 

– Баки, а Баки, – промурлыкал он ему на ухо. 

– Ммм? 

Стив боялся побеспокоить его сон. Однажды Стив, боясь помешать ему, думал просто полежать рядом, но Баки только ворочался, хмурился в дреме и метался. Потом сам притянул Стива к своему виску. 

– Болит, поцелуй пожалуйста. 

– Разве я не мешаю тебе спать? – удивился Стив. 

– Нет, помогаешь. 

Баки любил спать в его объятьях, любил засыпать под звуки его голоса. А Стив любил гладить и его и говорить с ним. В конце концов, если бы Баки не был в настроении продолжать шутку, он бы просто не откликался. 

– Ты не пришел сегодня ночевать. Где ты был? 

Баки снова рассмеялся, только тихо и совсем сонно. Стив не обижался на его смешки и подшучивания. Баки получил тот секс, который хотел, он счастлив и расслаблен. Он знает, что находится в полной безопасности с человеком, которому может доверять. И какие бы странные штуки они не вытворяли, какими бы ни были грязными слова, которые они говорили друг другу, Стив чувствовал, что все прошло наилучшим образом. Что пару часов спустя, Баки будет счастливо напевать в душе. Возможно, он будет напевать и смеяться даже пока Стив будет брать его там еще раз, теперь как хочет сам – медленно, нежно, с любовью. 

– Я был на работе. Вот, держи, – пробормотал Баки, сунув ему мятую пачку купюр, которые все это время крепко сжимал в кулаке. 

– Ого, так много, Баки, – поразился Стив. – Хватит на теплые вещи или на отопление. 

– Купим все что надо, – пробормотал Баки совсем тихо. Казалось, он уже дремал, и слова едва пробивались сквозь сон. – Ни о чем не волнуйся, Стиви. Завтра я принесу еще. Столько, сколько будет нужно.


End file.
